A Blind Love Revealed: Part 1: Impulses
by Kark
Summary: Impulses: The first part of a five part story. There's a new kid in town. But little do Sam, Alex, and Clover know, she'll bring them more misery than joy. Rated for future Yuri, Gore, and Cussing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Prologue

----------------------------

Diclaimer: The characters (Kara Carter, Elisa Trann, Markov Belusi, and the Blue Sea Demons Gang) belong to me and only me. All other characters belong to MarathonTM 2003. (Note: The spies do not have actual last names. But I gave them all last names anyways.)

----

A dark blue haired girl, wearing a light blue hoodie, black jeans, and hanes tennies, walked into Beverly Hills High for the first time in her life. It was a new and strange place to her. Hell she hardly knew where anything was! She was the new kid on the block now. And she had to fight her way to the top. Just as she had done at Wichita North East exactly two years ago. "Okay...Where do I start off..." She asked herself, walking down the hall puzzled. She looked at her schedule frequently. "First... I have... Physical Science... Wait! Agh! There are three frickin floors in this school? "

"Well, four if you count the basement." A voice said behind her said, "Hi! I'm Alex Rodriguez. You look kinda lost. ;" (A/N: I will be using emoticons for you to get the feel of the characters.) "I'm Kara Carter. Nice to meet you!" They shook hands "So... Do you think you could help me around the school?" Kara asked "Of course I could!" Alex answered excitingly "OH THANKYOU THANKYOU THANKYOU!" Kara yelped while squeezing Alex to death "No Problem! What class do you have first?" "Physical Science." "OH! I have that as my first class too!" Kara beamed with joy. "REALLY? That's awesome. I really could use some help..." Alex responded, "Heh. Yeah. People are on an ABCD schedule. Yours is probably A. Like mine. See?" Alex pointed to the letter 'A' on the top right hand corner of Kara's schedule

"You're with me and all my friends too-AAAH!" Alex screamed as she was tackled "HEY ALEX!" Sam and Clover said in unison. "These are your friends I take it?" Kara asked shaking their hands. "Yep. sigh This is Clover Adams," Alex gestured to Clover, "And this is Sammy Evans." "Nice to meet you both. I'm Kara Carter." Kara said shaking their hands vigorously. "Wow! Firm grip. " Clover admired. "Yeah. Heheh, my dad is in the Military." Kara responded. "Really? What unit?" Sam queried "Oh, he's with special services. He protects the world. Not just a certain part." Kara responded proudly 'Hmm... Sounds kind of like what we do...' Sam thought. (A/N: FORSHADOWING! XD) BRIIIIIIIIING! "Oh my gosh! We are like, so totally late!" Alex panicked "No problem, Alex. We can just tell Mr. Oberly we were showing Kara here around." Clover said scheemingly. They all walked off in the direction of the first class together. Kara knew, here at this new school, she would be safe... But little did Kara know... Lurking in the halls of Beverly Hills Highschool, an asassin perched himself in the shadows, waiting to strike.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: New Friendship

----------------------------

Diclaimer: The characters (Kara Carter, Elisa Trann, Markov Belusi, and the Blue Sea Demons Gang) belong to me and only me. All other characters belong to MarathonTM 2003. (Note: The spies do not have actual last names. But I gave them all last names anyways.)

----

"GOOD JOB KER!" Clover slapped Kara on the back, knocking her over, "YOU SURVIVED THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL! " Clover said proudly, standing in a victory pose. "Heheheh... Thanks..." Kara said regaining her composure. "So guys, what do you want to do? It's a friday, and we have the WHOLE three day weekend ahead of us." Sam said exasperating her hand gestures as she spoke. Kara then responded "Speaking of which, I'll be right back! Heheh... " She said running to the bathroom. "Hmm..." Clover thought

"GIRLS! HUDDLE!" The three girls got into a huddling position. "Girls, I really like Kara. She's nice, smart, and funny! She's perfect, and she would be a great adittion to our trio!" "I concur." Sam replied. "She IS a really nice preson. And hey! We still have a spare room at our house, maybe we could ya know... Let her stay?" Alex asked. "Hmm..." The three girls thought in unison. "I GOT IT!" Clover shouted. "We'll have a sleepover tonight. And then, if she really had fun, maybe she could live wiht us! I mean, Jerry wouldn't mind another room-mate to keep us company, You think?" "Thats awesome!" Alex replied. Sam also responded, "Clover that's a great idea! A lil preview, then the option! It's too perfect to NOT go wrong!" "Haha. I know." Clover retorted. They all broke, and then waited for their new friend to return.

In the bathroom:  
Agh. I really need a break from switching schools so often... First Colorado Springs... Then Florida... Then Wichita... sigh The Witness Protection Program can be a sucky assed thing... Especially when your dad is the co-president of WH--OOOOAAAAAAAHHHH!" Suddenly, the sinks opened up from the wall, and sucked Kara in. (A/N: Yes. She is getting "Woohped".) She then landed on a couch, and it flipped upwards. "AGH! Jer, what are you doing! I have friends waiting for me!" "They'll have to wait, Kara." Jerry turned around concerned. "The woeld needs you."

---

I know these aree short, but there are only ten chapters per Part. And there are 5 parts. Thats 50 chapters too much for me to handle during school, soccer practice, and robotics club. -.- Please forgive me if I do not update often. Review. No flamers.


End file.
